


Pre-school

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested as a mini-smut by @CandeBriefs on Twitter. It turned more into fluffy with smut to come than actual smut 😂” Vegeta falls in love with his son's preschool teacher 😏😏😏🔥”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Pre-school

”Would you like to go out?”

Bulma’s eyes widened in surprise, her voice catching mid-rant. ”What, did you think calling you an insensitive jackass was a pick-up line?”

Amusement twinkled in the muscle-bound man’s onyx eyes. ”Sounds like one when it comes from your lips.”

She licked her lips and took her time looking Vegeta over. Then she gave a wide grin. ”Fine. Only if Trunks can come.”

He chuckled, picking up the Spiderman backpack he’d toss in the tiny school desk. ”See you after school, ” he announced before walking out of her classroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
